Egon.Stetmann
Back to Heroes Egon.Stetmann Starting out as a Dominion Scientist, Egon found his way into Raynor's Raiders after a fornate encounter at Deadman's Port. Often shut away in the laboratory away from the heat of battle, Egon studied supportive technologies that would focus on saving his allies such as medical salves and time warps. Egon is equipped to save allies and hinder enemy aggression. His abilities allow allies to fully rejuvenate on the field and escape otherwise devastating ambushes. Abilities Science! (passive): Whenever Egon uses an ability, he has a 50% chance to reduce all his cooldowns by 2 seconds. Caustic Salve: Heal an ally or damage an enemy over 15 seconds. When cast on a target with Caustic Salve stacks, the stacks are refreshed, stacking up to 3 times. If the target is an ally and drops below 40% health, Caustic Salve ticks for 3 times the normal amount. Level 1: Heal or damage the target for 75 (+10% INT) over 15 seconds. Level 2: Heal or damage the target for 100 (+10% INT) over 15 seconds. Level 3: Heal or damage the target for 125 (+10% INT) over 15 seconds. Level 4: Heal or damage the target for 150 (+10% INT) over 15 seconds. Proton Pack: On activation, Egon restores a small amount of energy. If an ally or self is targeted, Egon restores energy to the target over 15 seconds. If an enemy unit is targeted, the organic capacitor contaminates the target, dealing damage and silencing the target for 3 seconds. Level 1: Egon restores 50 energy. Target ally restores 100 (+3% INT) energy over 15 seconds. Deals 75 (+5% INT) damage if cast on an enemy. Level 2: Egon restores 75 energy. Target ally restores 150 (+3% INT) energy over 15 seconds. Deals 100 (+5% INT) damage if cast on an enemy. Level 3: Egon restores 100 energy. Target ally restores 200 (+3% INT) energy over 15 seconds. Deals 125 (+5% INT) damage if cast on an enemy. Level 4: Egon restores 125 energy. Target ally restores 250 (+3% INT) energy over 15 seconds. Deals 150 (+5% INT) damage if cast on an enemy. Disinfecting Ward: Egon deploys a Disinfecting Ward that lasts 15 seconds. The ward heals allies in the area and lowers enemy MS by 15%. Level 1: Restores 5 (+0.5% INT) health per second. Enemies receive -7% MS. Ward has 50 health. Level 2: Restores 10 (+0.5% INT) health per second. Enemies receive -9% MS. Ward has 100 health. Level 3: Restores 15 (+0.5% INT) health per second. Enemies receive -11% MS. Ward has 150 health. Level 4: Restores 20 (+0.5% INT) health per second. Enemies receive -13% MS. Ward has 200 health. Really Tough Surgeon: Egon overloads his equipment, granting him +150% bonus Armor and MS for 20 seconds. During this time, Egon's Caustic Salve will always apply 3 stacks, Disinfecting Ward heals for additional health per tick, and every spellcast will proc Science! Level 1: +9% MS, Disinfecting Ward slows enemies for an additional -10% MS. Level 2: +12% MS, Disinfecting Ward slows enemies for an additional -15% MS. Level 3: +15% MS, Disinfecting Ward slows enemies for an additional -20% MS. Playing as Egon.Stetmann Playing against Egon.Stetmann Premium Guide Category:Heroes Category:Intelligence Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Missing Images Category:Missing Images